1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a photographic camera, and more particularly to such a camera capable of either automatically or manually taking up the roll film and of the double exposure photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known of a photographic camera capable of automatically taking up the roll film for one frame immediately after every termination of the opening and closing operation of the shutter. Generally, however, the conventional photographic camera of this type has many drawbacks in that it has a tendency to be easily out of order because its automatic film take-up mechanism is not only intricate and requires much more parts but a relatively strong drive means is used as a drive power source for taking up the film and once the film take-up mechanism becomes out of order it is impossible at all to take up the film. Furthermore, in case that a spring motor is used in the automatic film take-up mechanism as the drive means, it is necessary to charge the spring motor when its spring power was reduced below the level where the spring motor can not take up the film, and therefore the user of the camera sometimes misses a good chance for releasing the shutter during the charging operation for the spring motor. Especially when the user of the camera photographs rapidly and sequentially many different scenes, the charging operation for the spring motor makes him nervous and irritating. Similarly, in case an electric motor is used in the automatic film take-up mechanism as the drive means, it is necessary to change batteries to new ones when their electric power was dissipated, and therefore the user of the camera sometimes misses a good chance for releasing the shutter during the changing operation of the batteries. Moreover, if the spare batteries are not at hand, it is impossible to continue photographing until the dissipated batteries are replaced to new ones. In addition to these drawbacks, the conventional photographic camera having the automatic film take-up mechanism has a drawback in that the double exposure photographing where the different scenes of more than one are photographed on the same frame of the film can not be performed because the film is automatically taken up for one frame immediately after the release of the shutter.